L'amour ne peut se contrôler
by dede111
Summary: Qui a dit que l'amour n'étais pas compliqué, pas James...il fait tout pour conquérir son coeur mais elle ne fait que l'ignoré!Comment feratil pou qu'elle le remarque?LoveHate


**KaKou...voici un James/Lily mais il y aura aussi nos (non se sont les miens!) MAGNIFIQUES Maraudeurs!**

_Disclaimer:_ **Tout appartient è la merveilleuse J.K Rowling...seulement l'histoire ainse que quelques personnages m'appartiennent!**

Chapitre 1 : La lettre…

Le matin d'un certain 25 juillet Lily était encore en train de dormir lorsque soudain un bruit la réveilla. Au début elle crut que ce n'était qu'un cri d'oiseau au dehors mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait un hibou à sa fenêtre elle ne pu retenir un cri. Ses parents alertés par le cri vinrent voir si tout était en ordre.

Je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar. Désolé de vous avoir réveillés leur dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Tu es certaine que tout va bien lui demanda ses parents.

Oui, tout est parfait répondit Lily.

Ses parents quittèrent l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre pour aller se recoucher.

Lily se retourna pour regarder l'heure et elle remarqua qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et le hibou se dirigea directement vers son lit. Il se posa en douceur puis il leva la patte pour qu'elle puisse détacher la lettre que la bête portait.

Lily se dit que jamais auparavant un hibou n'avait eu un comportement comme celui-ci. Elle sentit un pincement dans sa main, elle regarda le hibou qui lui réclamait à manger et à boire pour le long voyage qu'il venait d'effectuer. Elle alla à la cuisine puis revint en possession d'eau et de graine pour oiseau. Elle s'était dit que ça ferait l'affaire. La bête l'a regarda d'un air indigné mais mangea quand même de bonne grâce la nourriture que Lily lui tendait d'un air apeuré. L'hibou picora dans sa main, but un peu d'eau et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

Lily regarda le volatile s'éloigner au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un point minuscule et qu'il disparut dans les lueurs du matin. Elle se dit qu'elle devait encore rêver ou bien que ce n'était l'effet que de son imagination mais la lettre était toujours présente. Elle les ouvrit très lentement comme si une bombe était à l'intérieure mais rien ne se produisit lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait que des papiers comme dans toutes les lettres normales sauf qu'elle lui fut livrée par un hibou dompté. Elle commença sa lecture mais lorsqu'elle termina elle étouffa un hurlement. La lettre lui expliquait qu'elle avait été acceptée dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie de la planète, Poudlard. Au début elle crut que c'était une blague des filles de son école qui trouvait qu'elle était bizarre avec tous les phénomènes étranges qui se passait autour d'elle. Mais plus elle lisait sa lettre, plus Lily trouvait que tout était en ordre. Rien n'avait l'air d'être une blague. Plus tard dans la matinée lorsqu'elle descendit pour montrer la lettre à ses parents ils crurent comme elle que s'était une blague.

Lily, qui t'a envoyé cette lettre demanda son père.

Poudlard, comme il est indiqué ici répondit-elle en montrant l'endroit.

Tu ne crois pas ces sottises j'espère lui dit sa mère.

Je n'y croyais pas mais ça expliquerait toutes les choses étranges qui se passe autour de moi.

Tu sais bien que la magie n'existe pas réplique son père.

Je voudrais juste allé voir le magasin qu'il indique…s'il vous plaît demanda Lily avec un sourire suppliant.

D'accord lui dit sa mère mais je suis certaine que c'est encore une blague.

Je sais mais je veux juste vérifier.

Elle embrassa ses parents et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer à son expédition au cœur de Londres. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être que la matinée passa avec une extrême lenteur. Rendu en après-midi sa famille et elle se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué dans sa lettre. Ils rentrèrent dans un pub nommé le Chaudron Baveur. Ils traversèrent le mur de brique séparant le monde magique avec le monde des moldus avec la plus grande incrédulité. Lily était tellement heureuse. Toute sa jeunesse elle rêvait d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques mais elle savait que ce n'était que son imagination comme le lui répétait toujours ses parents. Maintenant elle avait la preuve qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle rentra dans un magasin de livre tandis que ses parents allèrent échanger de l'argent. Elle regarda toutes les couvertures de livre qu'elle avait déjà hâte de lire. Elle se dirigea vers la section de livre sur la métamorphose lorsqu'un jeune homme d'environ son âge la bouscula. Elle tomba à la renverse tandis qu'il continuait sa route sans un regard en arrière.

Tu pourrais t'excuser lui cria Lily dans son dos.

M'excuser ? C'est toi qui m'as rentré dedans lui répondit-il.

Jamais lui répliqua Lily.

Le garçon se retourna et Lily se retrouva face à un garçon avec des petites lunettes rondes et des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille. Il était très mignon constata-t-elle.

Comment tu t'appelles lui demanda l'inconnu

Lily Evans et toi ?

James Potter

D'accord et bien au revoir James, mes parents viennent d'arriver.

À la prochaine !

Ouais c'est ça lui répliqua-t-elle en maugréant.

Elle avait détesté le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Comme s'il se prenait pour un dieu. Il avait l'air extrêmement prétentieux. Elle détestait ce genre de gens. Elle s'en tenait toujours à l'écart. Elle rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la libraire.

Tu t'es déjà fait un amis lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire complice.

Non pas vraiment, il m'avait bousculé lui répliqua Lily.

Ah ! répondit seulement sa mère.

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes et rentrèrent à la maison très fatiguer. La sœur de Lily, Pétunia, avait toujours détesté celle-ci parce qu'il se passait toujours des choses bizarres autour d'elle. Elle l'a traitait de monstre mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ça blessait Lily au plus profond de son être.

Ou étiez vous demanda sa sœur.

Au magasin pour acheter les nouvelles fournitures de Lily dit son père avec un grand sourire.

Mais de quoi parler vous, Lily ne va pas dans une nouvelle école répliqua Pétunia.

Maintenant si, nous avons reçu une lettre ce matin pour nous informer que Lily était une…sorcière ! compléta sa mère très fière d'elle.

QUOI ! Une quoi… ! hurla Pétunia.

Oui, je suis une sorcière lui dit Lily.

Espèce de monstre, je le savais depuis toujours que tu étais une folle lui cria Pétunia.

Lily commença à pleurer et s'enfuie à toutes jambes pour que sa sœur ne voit pas le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance Lily essayait de faire comprendre à Pétunia qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces choses étranges se passaient autour d'elle. Mais Pétunia continuait d'haïr sa petite sœur. Elle l'insultait tellement à l'école que personne n'osait être son amie. Lily était toujours solitaire mais elle aurait tellement aimé avoir un ami. Quelqu'un à qui compter toutes ses choses qui la perturbaient. Alors se soir là dans son lit, elle pleura toutes les larmes que son petit corps de jeune fille pouvait contenir.

FiNiSh! ReViEwS PlZzZ! je veux sincèrement savoir ce que vous en penser...!


End file.
